


Bill Bruford's Shiny New Year

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: King Crimson (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Sequel to "A Very Crimson Christmas."





	Bill Bruford's Shiny New Year

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! HOPE 2019 AND EVERY YEAR AFTER IS GOOD TO YOU!!!

It was New Year's Eve, and Adrian was walking home from the liquor store with bags full of alcohol for the big party. Everyone would be there, everyone except Bill Bruford. No one knew where Bill had gone after the Christmas eve dinner that almost turned into a complete disaster. Adrian had to admit he was a bit worried.

As if by sheer luck, Adrian found Bill sitting on a curb outside a 7/11. “Oh, hey Bill!”

“Hey Adrian.”

“Are you okay? We’re throwing a party for New Year’s and I was wondering if you would, y’know… show up?”

“I don’t know, Robert’s probably mad at me.”

“Well, you DID kinda almost ruin Christmas…”

“So?” Bill scoffed. “Who cares about Christmas? Awful corporate holiday…”

“You know, just ‘cause you don’t like Christmas, doesn’t mean you ruin it for the rest of us,” Adrian said, looking a bit cross. “You’re not the only person in the world.”

“Well excuse me Adrian, but I can’t stand seeing other people enjoying that holiday when everything about it…” Bill stopped for a moment. “I just have bad memories, okay?”

Adrian sat down on the curb next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“But Bill, it helps to talk about our feelings. I just want to find out what’s wrong so I can help you.”

“Okay, fine,” Bill grumbled. “It all started back when I was in Yes (band)…”

 

Bill Bruford was so excited. It was the most wonderful time of the year: Christmas. Well, Christmas Eve to be exact. He was getting ready for a grand Christmas party, which all of Yes had been invited to. All he wanted was to hang out with his pals, Tony and Steve, and maybe get a bit drunk as well…

But as he got to the tour bus, the door shut in his face. “Chris? Let me in!”

“No,” Chris said, sitting in the driver’s seat. “You’re not coming.”

“What? Why not? I thought I was a part of this band, this family…”

“Because you’re not cool and I hate you.”

Jon opened up a window and stuck his head out. “Don’t worry Bill! I’ll bring you back some leftovers! Okay, bye! Zooooooom…”

Bill stood there, slack-jawed as the bus drove away. As he watched it get smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely, a single tear ran down his face. “I hate Christmas…”

He looked up to the dark heavens, snow falling all around him, and shouted, “I HATE CHRISTMAS!”

 

“…And that’s why I hate Christmas.”

“Oh Bill,” Adrian said, rubbing Bill’s back. “I had no idea it was that bad…”

“Well, now you do.” Bill lit a cigarette and started smoking it.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t know, Ade, I just- Hey, what’s that baby doing there?”

“What baby?”

“Over there.” Bill pointed across the street and, sure enough, there was a baby crawling on the sidewalk, all alone.

“Oh my god, that poor thing.” Adrian ran over to the baby and picked it up. The baby immediately started crying, not used to this random stranger who was now cradling it. “Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re okay… Bill, can you get help?”

“Yeah, give me a second.” 

But before Bill could do anything, a giant vulture swooped down upon them. “SQUAWK! I AM EON THE TERRIBLE! HAND OVER THAT BABY! SQUAWK!”

Adrian held the screaming baby tighter to his chest. “Over my dead body!” He yelled.

“THEN I’LL SHALL TAKE YOU AS WELL! SQUAWK!”

The great bird dove down and snatched Adrian and the baby in his talons. “BILL! HELP!” Adrian screamed, as Eon flew all the way to the top of the Empire State Building.

“Shit!” Bill looked up at the towering structure, the tallest skyscraper in New York. Eon had already built a nest up there. He’d have to get up there, somehow, if he was to rescue his friend and bandmate.

Bill ran inside the building and into the elevator, which took him all the way to the 86th floor. He ran out onto the observation deck, the gusts of winter wind blowing straight into his face. He spotted the large nest in one corner of the deck, the vulture curled up inside, sleeping. Bill crept towards the nest and climbed into it, scraping his hands on the sticks.

“Ade? Ade, where are you?” Bill whispered.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Adrian waved a hand from behind a pile of black feathers.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, no, I’m okay! But I’m worried about the baby…” Adrian looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms.

“It’s okay, I’ll get you out of there.”

But as soon as Bill made a step forward, a stick snapped under his foot, loud enough to wake up the baby. 

“Shush, shush, it’s okay.” Adrian tried to comfort the baby but it was no use. The cries and screams stirred Eon, who lifted his ugly, bald head and opened his eyes, laying his sights directly on Bill.

“WHO DARES INTRUDE UPON MY AREA OF REST! SQUAWK!”

“Can you please let my friend go,” Bill said, throwing his hands up. “Then I promise I’ll leave you alone.”

“I’m taking the baby too!” Adrian said.

“SQUAWK! THE CHILD STAYS WITH ME!”

“What do you want with a baby anyways?”

“DON’T YOU KNOW? THAT’S BABY NEW YEAR!”

“What?” Bill and Adrian both looked at each other in disbelief.

“Yes, that is correct!” A voice called out from the heavens. Adrian, Bill, and Eon looked up at a winged man descending down onto the deck, dressed in a long robe and carrying a scythe in his right hand and a hourglass in his left.

“Who are you?” Bill asked.

“Me? I’m Father Time. And I’ve come to collect the Baby New Year.”

“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE HIM! HE’S MINE NOW! WITH THE BABY NEW YEAR IN MY CLUTCHES, I WILL LIVE FOREVER!”

“What’s he on about?” Bill said to Father Time.

“Old Eon here is destined to turn into ice and snow at the beginning of the next year.” Father Time said. “He’s keeping the Baby New Year hostage, so it will be December 31st forever.”

“And he’ll live forever?”

“Yep, just about. I was trying to save the baby before he got his claws on him but it seems I’m too late… He’s much too powerful for you or even I to take on.”

“Oh geez…” Bill couldn’t believe the mess he had stepped in on. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Maybe, it being December 31st forever and ever wasn’t such a bad idea. After all it meant no more Christmas. But on the other hand, the world would be stuck in that Post-Christmas mood for eternity, which was probably even worse…

While Bill was thinking over this predicament, Adrian closed his eyes shut and used his brainpowers to summon his guitar. The instrument materialized in his hands with a small amp right beside him. “Eon, before the Eternal New Year’s Eve falls upon us, would you mind if I play you a song?”

“HMMmm… I don’t normally care for music to tell you the truth, but I’ll let you play… Under one condition... IT BETTER BE GOOD!”

Adrian nodded and plugged his guitar into the amp. He tuned the strings, gave it a strum, but instead of breaking out in song, he used his instrument to mimic the cries of various animals, such as meowing cats, barking dogs, the clucking of a hen, among others.

“What’s he doing?” Father Time said.

“Oh, this is just his thing,” Bill said. “I’m not sure what he’s trying to accomplish though…”

Eon was absolutely tickled by Adrian’s performance. The strange noises sent him into a laughing riot, rolling around on his side. He broke through the glass and tumbled off the building, down onto the streets below, making a loud THUD when he hit.

“There! Now that there’s so much warmth and happiness inside him, he wont be turning into ice and snow any time soon!” Adrian declared. “That or he’s dead. Either way, the new year is saved!”

Father Time picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms. “How can I repay you two for everything that you did? Wait, I know!” He snapped his fingers and a human-sized bottle of Grey Goose appeared.

“Holy shit, that’ll be great for the party!” Adrian said.

“You boys have fun, drink responsibly now!” Father Time called out as he flew back into the heavens with Baby New Year. 

 

Hours later, the King Crimson New Year’s Party was in full swing in a penthouse overlooking Time’s Square. It was close to midnight now, and everyone had gathered around on the rooftop to watch the ball drop. 11:59 PM. The countdown began and the cheers got louder. 

Adrian grabbed onto Bill’s arm. “Are you excited for the new year?”

Bill smiled. “Yeah, I guess…”

It was down to the last ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two…

At “One” the ball was all the way down and the crowd erupted in a shout: “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

A couple of people at the party started drunkenly singing “Auld Lang Syne,” and Tony opened a bottle of champagne. Feeling a little bit bold, Adrian kissed Bill on the cheek.

“Ade! What was that for?”

“Just wanted to ring in the New Year on a good note.”

“You’re drunk.” Bill shook his head. “It’s cute.”

Adrian stuck his tongue out in response. Bill laughed. “You know, Ade, I think I understand the purpose of the holidays now.”

“Really?”

“Yes… It’s not about the presents or shopping or any of that. It’s just about being with the people you care about the most. Spending time with your friends and family, enjoying life…”

Adrian nodded. “That’s the spirit, Bill.”

“Happy New Year, Adrian.”

“You too, Bill,” Adrian said. “I wish EVERYONE a happy new year!”

“And may it be shiny, too!”


End file.
